This invention relates to a segmented seal and more particularly to a launch seal for a missile.
Launch seals are disposed between a launch tube and a missile and operate to retain the pressure generated by a gas generator utilized to eject the missile from the launch tube. The seal must enclose a relatively large annular opening and withstand pressures in the neighborhood of 300 pounds per square inch without inverting or flipping through during the launch.
Additional problems are encountered when the bore of the launch tube is to be clean, that is, the shock supports and launch seals are attached to the missile rather than to the launch tube as this complicates loading of the missile in the launch tube and requires that the shock pads and launch seal separate from the missile as it exits from the launch tube or shortly thereafter.